Katsuya Game
by Ozark the MoonHead II
Summary: SJ Next part in the 'Katsuya' series! Battle City has begun, and with with has come many new challenges and troubles! Not to mention a love triangle, leaving poor Jou trying not get molested by his two admirers!
1. Battle Blimp

Katsuya Game.

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yu-Gi-Oh is © of Kazuki Takahashi.

I do not own Ranma 1/2. Ranma 1/2 is © of Rumiko Takahashi.

*********

Well, here's the next installment of the Katsuya series! *Dances* Yay! =P I hope you enjoy, this took me a while to get going! ^^;; Shaw died on me! *Sobs* No more Internet at my house!! I have to reply on the school's…x_X;; Erkies!

*********

Chapter One: Battle Blimp.

*********

Hey all! It's me, again! Well, if this is your first time readin' this, then I guess ya don' really know this is. Well, maybe. I ain't too good wit grammar an' my spellin' kinda sucks.

Anyway, it's me, Katsuya Jonouchi! (And yes, Katsuya's my first name, and yes, that's how you spell my last name. Wanna argue?? I have the manga with my name in it!!)

Well, the beginnin' o' Battle City was kinda whacked. Trust me when I say that.

Malik, or whatever his name was, used his Sennen Rod ta control me an' Mokuba's minds, an' turn us against everyone! Lucky for us, Yuge an' Yami, or whatever his name is, (So I don't pay attention. Sue me.) Helped me snap outta it all right. We even escaped his whacko death trap thingy! …Thingy is too a word! No! I didn't make it up at all! …Okay, I did. Screw you.

ANYWAY, Kaiba turned in ta his cat form or whatever, an' got Mokuba away from that deranged gun dude. Yay! Afer (Yes, AFER. I like abbreviations, okay? …Shut up!) All that, well, Kaiba was still kinda a cat, an' since I got dragged in ta tha' sea, (Honda pulled me out, an' Otogi gave me mouth to mouth. Yes, I puked afterwards.) I was stuck in my girl body, an'…

Huh? Oh, yeah, I fell in the Nyaneechuan when I went ta the Jusenkyo Cursed Springs in China. (It didn't help that I can't read a word o' Chinese, neither.) Y'see, whenever cold water touches me, I turn in ta girl. Sucks majorly. But lucky for me, I wasn' the only one cursed. My sis, Shizuka, turns in ta a fox, an' that bastard Kaiba turns in ta a cat. Ha! Ha! Loser.

I dunno what our relationship is right now, actually. We used ta hate each otha that's fer sure. I mean, we'd get in ta fights, yell, swear, etc. (Fear my l33t vocabulary!) But, well, since this whole 'Cursed Springs' thing started happenin', we've…uh…kinda gotten a lil' closer.

We don' usually yell at each other anymore, save that time we thought I was pregnant because o' him. What?? He seduced me, okay?! …Yes, I was a guy at the time, alright?! I ain't no queer! Don' get me wrong 'r nuthin', I just ain't in ta guys like that. Though, he does look kinda hot in those nice silk boxers he wears…

I mean I hate his guts!! Yeah, that's it!

But yeah, getting back on track… I guess it was kinda a shock fer everyone when they found out Kaiba was a cat an' all. I mean, it was hard enough fer me, an' I was cursed, too! But we solved it in the end, no heads lost. Well, Kaiba was kinda pissed that everyone knew he had a kind a 'weakness', but we all got over it. He an' his bro left without much ta say afer that, an' we haven't seen 'em since. But we're on our way (Me, Mai, Yuge, Honda, Otogi, an' Anzu) ta th' Battle City finals right now! Oh yeah, that's right! I got all six locator cards! Ha, take that, Kaiba!

***

"So this thing's what we're gonna duel on??" Jou asked in surprise as he stared up at the giant gray blimp, the initials, 'KC' for Kaiba Corp in a nice, noticeable blue.

"That's what the Locator cards said," Mai said with a nod as she walked over, ultimately leading the group over to the two suited guards (One of which was Kemo), who stood guard over the gigantic blimp. Kaiba and Mokuba were already standing there, the younger of the two instantly beaming and waving at them.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" He called with a grin.

"Heh, it was a piece a' cake, Mokuba!" Jou grinned boastfully. Kaiba was more skeptical.

"Hn. I'm surprised a mutt like you could even win ANY Locator cards, let alone six." He sneered. Obviously, he was still sour about the whole cat thing. Jou growled, clenching a fist and holding it up at the other.

"Grrr… Shut up, ya pompous prick! Jus' wait 'till ya see my awesome dueling techniques in da duelin' field! I'll kick yer sorry ass!!" He yelled hotly.

"Jou-kun, calm down!" Anzu said, sweatdropping along with the rest of the group.

"Hmph." Jou grumbled, making move to walk past the two guards.

"Let's see your Locator cards, kid." One said in an obviously annoyed tone. Jou glared, but held up all six of his hard-won cards.

"There, ya happy?" he grumbled as they gave a stiff nod. Yuugi and Mai also showed their cards, and were given a room card each.

"What are these for?" Yuugi asked, blinking.

"Security of the Battle Ship is very tight. Only those with a room key shall be able to enter their room, and only their room. There is a room for all six duelists participating in the Battle City tournament." Kemo said gruffly.

"Oh. Well, let's go then." Yuugi smiled at the group. Otogi, Honda, and Anzu nodded as they followed after.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Kemo demanded. "Unless you have six locator cards, you're not allowed on."

"Oh come on! We want to see our friends duel!" Honda protested.

"I'm sorry, but without six cards-"

"Just let them come on, Kemo!" Mokuba said.

"But Mister Kaiba's orders were-"

"Puh-leeease, Niisama??" Mokuba begged, looking to his brother. Kaiba only snorted.

"I couldn't care less if they came or not." He said, before walking off.

"The guy's a ray o' sunshine." Jou said sarcastically, watching the rich teen walk off.

"Well, that settles it!" Anzu said brightly. "Let's go!" She ran past with the other two, ignoring the guard's protests that they do so.

"…" The guards just glared through their expensive shade. Kids had no respect at all.

"Excuse me, is this where the Battle City finals are…?" A soft, British-sounding accented voice asked.

"Huh?" They turned around to see a young teen with long white hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a white and blue striped T-shirt, light blue jeans, and had a white bandage wrapped around his left arm.

"Who're you?" Kemo demanded.

"I'm Ryou Bakura. I've got all six locator cards, see?" He held them up. Kemo inspected them for a second, before nodding.

"Very well. This is your room key." He said gruffly, and handed over the card.

"Thanks." Ryou nodded with a smile. 'Heh, blithering fools…' Bakura sneered as his Sennen Ring flashed, and the darker side of the boy was released. 'Soon, Yuugi, that Puzzle shall be around MY neck.'

There was no activity for the next ten minutes. No new duelists showed up.

"Get the blimp in the air." Kaiba ordered through the comm. Unit the guards held.

"Uh, but Mister Kaiba, not all eight duelists are here-"

"I don't care. Get this thing moving. If they were too late, it's their own fault." He sneered, before the link shut off. Malik hadn't even boarded, yet.

"Well, you heard him-"

"Hey! Wait! I've got all my cards! Wait, don't leave yet!!" Namu cried, waving his arms frantically as he ran across the large dome. "Waaait!! Look!" He gasped, coming to a halt in front of the two guards and holding up the cards as he panted for breath. "L-look!" Kemo frowned at the late arrival, but nodded as he handed him a card.

"You may board the Battle Ship." Now six out of eight duelists that had arrived; Kemo nodded to the other, and they began to board.

"Surely you do not plan to leave without 'Malik'?" Ishizu as curtly as she seemed to appear out of nowhere, already inside the blimp and standing at the door.

"H-hey! Where did you come from?!" Kemo demanded. Ishizu only looked behind them, where a dark skinned man with a tattooed face and purple robe was walking towards them menacingly. He didn't even stop to wait for the guards as he pushed past them. "Where do you think you're going?!" The other guard demanded. 'Malik' only glared, and walked past with a quick flash of his locator cards. "Uh…" Kemo just picked up his comm. Unit.

"Mister Kaiba, all duelists are present, and we are prepared for take-off."

"Good. Now get going." Came the cold reply. Kaiba smirked to himself. He knew Malik would show up sooner or later. He was after the Egyptian God Cards as well, after all. There had been no doubt he'd show up, or even qualified for that matter.

Now that everything was ready, his tournament could really begin,

***

"Um…excuse me, could you tell me where we're supposed to go…?" Namu asked that as he walked up to a group of people walking down the hall. But some of the looked familiar…

"Namu! Dude, you made it to the finals?!" Jou grinned excitedly as he ran up to the Egyptian teen. Namu laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, just barely, though!" He said. "Hey, you made it, too!" He noted.

"Heh, 'course I did! How could ya ever doubt me, Namu ol' pal o' mine?" He grinned boastfully.

"Hey Namu! It's good to see you again!" Anzu said as she came over as well.

"Mind filling us in here?" Mai asked, arms crossed over her chest in a bored fashion. Jou grinned sheepishly.

"Heh, sorry guys! This is Namu, the dude dat help us get Ryou ta th' hospital b'fore." Jou explained.

"I'm Yuugi Mutou, and this is Honda, Otogi, Mai, and I guess you already know Jou and Anzu!" Yuugi smiled. Namu nodded with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I was worried about you, you know Jou?" He said, turning to the blonde. Jou blinked

"E'wha?" He blinked in confusion.

"Well, when those creepy robes jerks attacked us! When I woke up after they knocked me out, you were gone!" Jou cringed.

"Er…yeah! I kicked their card-swipin' butts, Namu!" He grinned, sweatdropping. "Dey neva stood a chance against da great Katsuya Jonouchi!" He laughed.

"The air's gotten to his head again…" Honda sweatdropped. Namu just laughed.

"Well, I'm still glad you're okay! How is your friend doing, by the way…?" He asked.

"Ryou? He's still in the hos-"

"I'm doing fine, thanks!" Ryou smiled as he walked up, seemingly fine. They all gaped.

"RYOU?! What are you doing here??" Anzu cried.

"You should be in bed, man!" Honda protested. Ryou just smiled.

"I'm fine, really." He assured them.

"Dere's no way ya could be all betta, Ryou!" Jou protested. Said teen just smiled, causing Yuugi to frown.

Something isn't right… No one could heal that fast from that sort of wound…

Indeed. But I think that this may be Bakura, and not our friend Ryou. Yami agreed.

What? Yuugi gasped. But…Honda got rid of the ring during Duelist Kingdom, didn't he? He asked.

Yes, but Bakura is very crafty, Aibou. We will have to be very careful around him. Yami warned.

Right. 

"We-ell, I guess that's believable…" Jou murmured finally with a sigh. "But don' ever do dat again, y'hear? Ya totally freaked us out, man!" Ryou nodded.

"I promise, Jonouchi-kun." He said.

"Hey, is that a duel disk?" Anzu blinked. Ryou smiled and held up his arm with said device.

"Yeah, I even won enough locator card to participate in the finals." He said.

"WHAT?!" They all cried.

"That's great, Ryou!" Namu smiled. "Maybe you'll even be good enough to beat Jou-kun!"

"That won't be too difficult." Otogi smirked.

"Hey! Watch it, wise guy!" Jou glared.

"It's true, you know." Mai said with a light smirk. "You rely so much of chance, you can never be sure to win!" Jou growled.

"What is dis? 'Pick on Jonouchi day'?!"

"Oh Jou, you know we're only teasing!" Anzu giggled. Jou just crossed his arms over his chest with a snort.

"Hn. Yeah, sure." He grumbled.

"Aww! He's pouting now, too! Isn't that cute?" Honda grinned, taking the blonde into a headlock and giving him a noogie.

(A/N: XD Bikki! You're adorable when you pout! *Glomps her* Kawaii!!!!)

"Honda you jerk!!" Jou flushed, squirming out of this grip and punching him. Honda only grinned, wiping his mouth slightly.

"You want to make something of it?" He challenged.

More of a fight would probably have started, if not for the sudden announcement over the loudspeakers of the blimp.

"Attention Duelists! All participants in the Battle City Finals must report to the main deck for the beginning of the duel match-ups. Failure to attend is not acceptable."

"Geez, they got a really way wit words, don't they?" Jou snorted as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"But of course." Namu laughed as he followed the group down the halls.

"What else would you expect from Kaiba?" Otogi snorted.

"Definitely more than some dueling dog I know." Kaiba remarked as he walked by with a smirk. Jou growled, clenching his teeth.

"Say that ta my face, ya jerk!" He growled, shaking a fist. That bastard! He'd sure show him…!

Kaiba smirked, and cast a glance back. "You're not worth my time, mongrel. You should learn your place, and kneel before your Master."

"Tch, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Jou glared. "How many times I gotta tell ya?! I ain't yer damn dog!!" Kaiba only chuckled darkly.

"Believe what you want, *Katsu*." He remarked. Jou twitched.

"Oh yeah? Well you can just go fuck yerself, *Mr. Gizmo*!!" he shot back. Kaiba's gaze darkened as he walked on. Namu blinked.

"What was all THAT about??"

"Nothing." Jou grumbled.

"Don't even try to understand." Anzu sweatdropped as she leant to whisper in Namu's ear. "None of us do."

"Hey! I heard dat!" Jou called with a glare.

"Give it a rest, Jonouchi! Let's just go find out who you're dueling already!" Mai snapped irritatedly as she walked ahead of the group.

"Mai's right, the finals are going to start soon!" Yuugi smiled. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Jou nodded, grinning. Heh, heh! With his new Dragon Priestess card, he was sure to win!

(A/N: 'The Black Dragon Priestess of the Moon' card does not actually exist. I made it up! =P)

****

"The dueling pairs are as follows; Yuugi Mutou and Ryou Bakura;" Yuugi gave a sort of frown towards the almost albino, who, in return, smiled and waved back. "Mai and Namu;" Namu smiled at the blonde haired woman, and she only gave a light smirk. That kid was gong down. "Katsuya Jonouchi and Malik Ishtar," Jou's eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched in anger. 'Malik…I'm gonna kick yer mind-controllin' ass!' "And finally, Seto Kaiba and the Eighth Duelist!"

The others blinked, shaken from their thoughts. Even Kaiba, whom of which was present, scowled slightly.

"'Eighth Duelist'? Don't they have a name at all?" Honda asked.

"Hn. It doesn't matter, one way or the other. I'll still come out victorious." Kaiba snorted.

"Yeah, yeah…" Jou rolled his eyes with a glare.

"Jou, you should be careful if you're facing Malik!" Yuugi frowned at his friend. "He's really dangerous!"

Jou waved him off with a smile. "Don' worry 'bout it, Yuge. I'm gonna teach that freak not ta mess wit my mind." He assured him.

"But Jou…" Yuugi began.

"Hey, I said don' worry about it!" He said. "Was I or was I not, the runner-up at Duelist Kingdom?"

"Well, yeah…" Yuugi nodded.

"So don't worry! I'll be fine! It's Malik who should be quakin' in his boots!" he grinned. "You jus' worry about your own duel, Yuge! I'd hate for ya ta lose before I get a shot at ya!" He joked. Yuugi just smiled in return, nodding.

"Ha, right, Jou-kun!"

"Well Yuugi, good luck!" Ryou smiled, holding out his hand. Yuugi looked uneasily at him, hesitantly taking it.

"Um…h-hai…" He nodded. Ryou let a smirk come across his face as he moved past the boy, to head for the duel field atop the blimp.

"Be careful, Pharaoh. I will not lose this little duel of ours." He hissed out. Yuugi's eyes widened, and he was instantly Yami.

"Bakura!" he hissed. The others' eyes widened.

"Ya mean that crazed whacko that turned us all in ta cards?!" Jou cried in shock.

"I got rid of you on Duelist Kingdom!" Honda protested with a glare. Bakura sneered at them.

"How very perceptive. However, I am not so easy to destroy, as you will soon find out." He smirked darkly, before riding up in the elevator. Yami glared at the doors he had gone through. 'This will not be easy…'

***

"Come on, Pharaoh! Attack me while you still can!" Bakura yelled maniacally, eyes wild as he faced the Egyptian God, Slypher the Sky Dragon. "Try your best!"

Yami's eyes hardened. "Very well! Slypher, attack him directly!" Yami ordered.

(;; For my lack of writing skills…)

The battle was over in an instant. The Sennen Ring went flying out of the field, and Ryou collapsed to the ground.

"Ryou!!" They all cried. The duel over, Yuugi now rushed over to his fallen friend.

"Ryou! Ryou, are you okay??" He asked worriedly. The teen only made a pained sound, before blacking out completely. The others rushed over as soon as the field was lowered.

"Is he okay??" Anzu asked worriedly.

"Yuugi Mutou! According to the rules of the Battle City Tournament, you are entitled to your opponent's rarest card." Kemo told him. Yuugi glared.

"I don't care about that right now! I just want you to take care of my friend!" He said as the white-haired boy was helped onto Honda's back, and carried off the field.

Kaiba was waiting for them when they placed Ryou in his room.

"Whadda ya mean, 'You can't land the blimp'?!" Honda yelled, anger written all over his face.

"I told you, we can't make an unscheduled landing, you moron." Kaiba glared at the brunet.

"But Ryou needs emergency help!" Yuugi protested.

"Hn. It's his own fault for coming out like that." Kaiba snorted.

"You asshole!" Obviously an angered Jou. "Ryou could DIE, an' you won' even land this dumb ship?!" He growled. "Wat da hell's yer problem, you prick?!"

"I TOLD you, *mutt*." He glared. "I can't make an unscheduled landing."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Otogi asked with a frown. Kaiba turned to Mokuba.

"Have them send up a medical team to loom after Yuugi's friend." He ordered. Mokuba nodded.

"Don't worry guys. Kaiba Corp. doctors are better than the ones at most hospitals!" He assured them with a smile. "Ryou'll be taken good care of, I promise!"

****************

^^;; Man, that was a bitch to write! It took me three days, it did! What, with school, Shaw dying, and my every day life, it was a miracle this was even updated! O__O;; That, and ff.net banned me for a bit…=.= Mrr.

-Ozark the MoonHead.

R&R.


	2. Jonouchi vs Rishid!

Katsuya Game.

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yu-Gi-Oh is © of Kazuki Takahashi.

I do not own Ranma 1/2. Ranma 1/2 is © of Rumiko Takahashi.

*******************

^____^ Hallo peeps! 0.0 Man, this was a fast update! Lol. Anyway, this next chappie is written by popular demand to Rishid and Jou's duel! ^_~ I hope ya like it!

*******************

Chapter Two: Jonouchi vs. Rishid!

*******************

Jou and the others--minus Anzu, for she was with the injured Bakura--rode in the elevator to the top of the blimp.

'Malik…' Jou thought angrily. 'You'll pay fer everythin' ya did ta us, I swear…' he hissed mentally. He made a promise to Yuugi to defeat Malik in a duel, so they could have their own fight. Jou would win back his red-eyes in Battle City, just like he promised.

"Jou-kun, you have to be very careful when you duel Malik," Yami Yuugi said, arms crossed over his chest and a frown upon his face.

"Whadda ya mean, Yuge?" Jou asked, blinking slightly.

"Malik will do anything to win, Jou-kun. He won't be afraid to try and use his Sennen Rod to win this duel," Jou frowned at that.

"Yeah, but I already broke free 'a his mind control, Yuge!" Jou protested.

"Be that as it may, he is still very dangerous," The former Pharaoh stated.

"Hey, I was second in the Duellist Kingdom Tournament, Yuge! Have a little faith!" he said.

"But Jou-kun-"  
"But nothin', Yuge! I'll kick his cheatin' ass an' we'll get ta duel like we promised," he grinned. Yami Yuugi sighed, looking a tad disappointed that Jonouchi wouldn't heed his warning.

"Good luck, Jou-kun," He nodded.

"Thanks!" Jou grinned.

The group arrived on the field, and, to their surprise, the same black-skinned man was standing on the duel field waiting.

"Malik!" Jou growled, instantly bristling. He remembered that bastard, all right. He was the one that not only kicked his ass, but also controlled his mind!

'Malik' didn't say anything, impassive. Isono raised one arm up.

"Duellists to the field!" he announced. Jou jumped up with a scowl, death glare focused on the man before him. Kaiba smirked from his place at the sidelines, Mokuba at his side as usual.

"Hey guys!" Namu waved with a smile from his place at the other side of the duel field, where Yami Yugi, Honda, Mai and Otogi had gathered.

"Hey Namu," They nodded. Yami Yugi frowned at him, though. There was something…wrong with him. But Namu only grinned, and turned to the duel.

"Opponents, shuffle the other's deck," Isono ordered. Both participants walked to the centre, Jou glaring the whole while as he shuffled 'Malik's' deck continuously. Of course, 'Malik' only did a quick shuffle.

"You've shuffled enough!" Isono glare at the blonde, who had shuffled well over ten times by now. Grumbling an insult under his breath, Jou slapped the other's deck in his hand, and grabbed his own deck hastily.

"Malik!" Jou growled. 'Malik' only stared, emotionless. "I'm gonna make ya pay fer takin' control a' my mind! So to move on an' duel Yuge in th' finals, I'm gonna beat'cha in exactly nine turns!"

"Has he lost it?!" Mai cried. "There's no way he could do what he's saying!"

"With Jou, you don't ask questions," Honda said with a sweatdrop. Otogi nodded.

"Un; Un,"

"Think what you want, Jonouchi-sama," 'Malik' said. "But I wouldn't make assumptions just yet. You have yet to face my full power!" He said, grabbing the Sennen Rod from his belt and holding it out towards the blonde. Of course, it was a fake, even if no one else knew that.

"Yeeeagh!" Jou yelped, jumping back slightly. 'That must'a been what he used ta control my mind wit!' He realised. "Ya chicken! If ya had any REAL guts, ya wouldn' hafta use dat ting!" He challenged. "Fight me like a man, ya coward!"

'Malik' chuckled. "Very well, Jonouchi-sama," He said. "I don't need it to beat the likes of you! Duel!" He put the Sennen Rod away, much to everyone's relief. The duel disks started up, and the duel began.

'Hmm…what can I do ta beat this guy…?' Jou wondered as he looked at his cards. 'Heh, what am I thinkin'? If I beat him, den I save da world! Heh, an' den Kaiba'll HAVE to respect me-' "Waack!!" Jou yelped as a sudden gust of wind blew his cards from his hands.  


"What a klutz!" Kaiba snorted. But by some miracle, the blonde had managed to snag every last cards that he had drawn, some even caught in his teeth as he made a frantic grab.

"JOU!! Stop daydreaming and keep your brain focused on the duel!!!!" Honda cried in disbelief. That scatterbrain!! He'd loose before he even had a chance to draw his card!!

"Shut up!!" Jou snapped, getting a firmer hold on his cards. 'Whoo, gotta be careful 'bout those gusts,' he thought. 'But Honda's right, I gotta start payin' more attention ta what 'm doin'…' "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!" Jou announced. Gearfried appeared on the field, ATK 1800/DEF 1600.

'Malik' seemed unfazed by this as he drew a card.

"I'll activate a magic card, Temple of the Kings!" Instantly, a huge, Egyptian Temple appeared behind him.

"Holy crap! Dat's huge!!" Jou exclaimed in shock.

"Not only is this temple large, Jonouchi-sama, but it also puts a limit to the amount of magic and trap cards you can play per turn," 'Malik' said. "Now you may only play one magic or trap every turn!"

"What?!" Jou gasped. 'Crap! Not good!'

"And to finish my turn, I will place to cards face-down," He announced. "It's your move, Jonouchi-sama. Let's see your 'amazing power'; attack me if you dare,"

"Yeah, yeah, wise guy…" Jou growled drawing his card. Tiny Guardian. 'Not much help…' Jou frowned, looking through his hand. 'Giant Trunade! Perfect! Now I can bypass his traps, an' totally blow him away!' Jou thought. 'I'll just build up my team 'til I got enough monsters ta blow away his life points! Den I'll play this lil' number!' "I summon Tiny Guardian in attack mode, Malik! An' I WON' attack! Your move, big guy!" He grinned. Oh yeah, he was going to kick major ass. Tiny Guardian joined the field, ATK 1400/DEF 1800.

"I shall place two more cards face-down, Jonouchi-sama," 'Malik' announced. "That will also end my turn,"

"Man, what a boring duel! Somebody do something!" Honda said.

"It's part of Jou's strategy, Honda-kun," Yami Yugi smirked in amusement. Mai blinked.

"You call THIS a strategy? What do you mean?"

"Just watch," He said.

"My turn!" Jou said, drawing his card. He drew Hyabusa Knight, ATK 1000/DEF 700. 'Awesome! Wit dis guy, I can attack twice in one turn! I can win now!' "I summon Hyabusa Knight ta da field!" He announced. "An' now, Malik, yer goin' down! I play Giant Trunade!" He announced. Mai's eyes widened.

"If this works, he wins!!" she gasped.

"I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you, Jonouchi-sama," 'Malik' chuckled. "I activate my trap card, Judgement of Anubis!" He said, pressing the trap button. "It destroys all of your monsters, and half of their total attack power is subtracted from your life points," He smirked. "Say good bye to 1900 of your life points, Jonouchi-sama!"

"Ack!" Jou cringed. 'Not good at all!! Now I don' have any monsters on da field!! I'm a sittin' duck!' "I end my turn," He grumbled.

"Very well. I shall place two more cards face down, and end my turn!" 'Malik' announced.

"Yeah, yeah…" Jou grumbled as he drew his card. "I summon Alligator's Sword in attack mode!" He sad as his monster appeared, with ATK 1500/DEF 1200. "But I ain't attackin' dis turn, an' I'll place one card face-down. Yer turn," He said.

'Malik' simply drew a card and said, "I pass,"

"Grr…" Jou growled. 'He wants me to attack. Well, two can play at dat game!' "I pass too!" Jou said as he drew his card.

"Then I'll draw again," He looked at his card. "NO, this one's no good. I pass again," He said.

"Grrr…!" Jou twitched. Okay, he cracked. "I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode!" He yelled. Rocket Warrior appeared, ATK 1500/DEF 1300. "Attack his life points directly!" He yelled.

"No!" Yami growled. But it was too late.

"You fell right into my trap! I active my trap card, Eye of Oujot!" He said. An Egyptian eye appeared on the Rocket Warrior as 'Malik' took control of it. "Now I command your Rocket Warrior to attack you Alligator's Sword!"

"Heh! I place down a few traps myself, Malik!" Jou grinned. "I activate Fairy Box!" He said. A giant 'whack-a-mole' box appeared, and the monster dove inside.

"What's this??" 'Malik' cried as it started shooting up out of random holes in the box.

"Wassa matter, Malik?" Jou jeered. "Haven't'cha ever played 'Whack-a-Mole?'" He grinned as 'Malik' seemed to struggle for a moment.

"Rocket Warrior, attack!" He yelled. The Rocket did so, and hit one hole.

"Heh, too bad, Malik! Wrong hole!" Jou said as his Alligator's Sword lifted its head out from another hole. "Ya know, I bet you don' even have one monster in yer whole entire deck! I bet it's all magic an' trap cards!" he said.

"Hn. You're wrong, Jonouchi-sama! Indeed I do have monsters, but of a very rare kind! It's called a 'Trap Monster'!" he said.

"Wha? Is there even such a thing?" Jou asked in surprise.

"Indeed there is! And now you're activated not one, but three of them! Rise, Embodiment of Apopis!" He ordered. Three of his trap cards rose up, and revealed three monsters, all the same. They were half-snake, half-human, with snakehead rising out of their backs. And they all had 1600 ATK power. "You're done for, Jonouchi-sama!"

'Oh crap… Man, this doesn't look good for me…' Jou thought as he switched his Alligator's Sword and Rocket Warrior to defence mode. "I'll place one card face down, and end my turn!" 'Hopefully, my Scapegoat card can buy me some time,' he thought hopefully as he watched the other draw his card.

"I'll have all three of my Apopis monsters attack!" 'Malik' ordered. Jou watched as his Rocket Warrior and Alligator's Sword were destroyed, before activating his card.

"I activate Scapegoat!" he said.

"Not so fast, Jonouchi-sama," 'Malik' said. "I activate this! Magic Jammer!" Jou's eyes went wide. 'No!' "But discarding one card from my hand, I am able to negate the effect of a magic card, and destroy it! That means your scapegoat card is useless! Apopis, attack him directly!" The last snake-human swung its sword, and attacked Jonouchi.

"Aaarrgh!!" Jou cried out, skidding back a few feet.

"Jonouchi!!" His friends cried from the sideline. Seto seemed unfazed by this, though.

Excellent job, Rishid! Malik grinned. Once we beat him, we need only destroy Kaiba, and that damned Pharaoh! Don't disappoint me! 

'Yes, Master Malik,' Rishid nodded mentally.

Jou growled as his life points dropped to 200, while 'Malik's' were still at a high 4000.

"It seems that you WON'T defeat me in two turns, Jonouchi-sama," 'Malik' said. "You're barely managing to keep up as it is!"

"Says you!" Jou snapped. "Draw!" He was in a tight spot, and he knew it. "I summon Swordsman of Landstar in defence mode, and play two cards face-down!" Jou said. It had 500 ATK and 1500 DEF. "It's your turn, Malik!"

"Very well!" he said, and drew his card. "Now you shall lose, Jonouchi-sama!" he announced. "Embodiment of Apopis, wipe out the rest of his pitiful life points!" Jou grinned.

"Not so fast, Malik! I activate my Foolish Burial magic card!" He said. "It lets me place one of the cards in my hand in your graveyard!" he grinned.

"What's the point of that?" 'Malik questioned. "That won't help you!" Jou activated his other card.

"It will now! I activate my trap card, Graverobber!" He said. "Now I can take BACK the card I threw in your grave!" He grinned. "An' now I'll bring back this! Jinzo!"

"No!" 'Malik' gasped.

"Yes! An' thanks ta Jinzo's special ability, he can destroy all of yer trap cards! Go, Jinzo!" Jou grinned. Twin red beams of light sprung forth from the creature's eyes as it destroyed all three Embodiments of Apopis. "Ha! Take that, ya mind-controllin' freak!" Jou grinned as his opponent was left with absolutely no monsters whatsoever.

"Rrr…" 'Malik' growled in annoyance.

"An' now I summon Battle Warrior in attack mode, an' switch Swordsman of Landstar to attack mode too!" He grinned. Jinzo: 2400/1500, Battle Warrior: 500/1500, and Battle Warrior: 700/1000. "Attack dat creep now!" he said. 'Malik' grunted as all three monsters attacked, reducing his once-full amount of life points to a measly 400, only 200 more than Jou's. "Ha! Not so might now, is ya? You can't play any more trap cards!" Jou grinned.

"Way to go, Jou!" Honda grinned.

"Yeah! You've got him beat!" Otogi cheered.

"Hn. Don't be so sure, Jonouchi-sama! For I play my Swords of Revealing Light to stop you for three whole turns!" he said. And since it was magic, not a trap card, Jinzo couldn't destroy it.

"Grr… You'll still lose, Malik!" Jou snapped as he drew a card. "I sacrifice Battle Warrior to summon The Legendary Fisherman in defence mode!" It had 1850 ATK, and 1600 DEF, so even if it couldn't attack, it could defend his life points better than his Battle Warrior could. "Then I'll switch my other monster to defence mode as well!" Jou said. "Your turn!"

"I draw!" 'Malik' said. His blood ran cold when he saw the card: The Winged Dragon of Ra.

Why so surprised, Rishid? If you are going to pose as me, you will need The Winged Dragon of Ra. Of course, it's only a copy. 

'But Master! I cannot use this card! I am not worthy!' Rishid protested, looking for the first time, scared.

You can and you will Rishid! Do it! Malik demanded. Seal the God card in the Ark of the Temple! 

"Hey! You gonna make a move or what?" Jou called.

"Is it just me, or does Malik look scared?" Mai asked.

"Ever since he drew that last card, he HAS been actin' weird," Honda agreed.

"It might have something to do with that arc at the temple…" Yami Yugi murmured.

"Ark shmark! He's beat, and he knows it!" Otogi said. "C'mon Jou!"

"Silence!" 'Malik' growls. "I seal this card in the Sacred Arc of the Temple!" he said. "I end my turn,"

"Good! I use my monster reborn ta bring back my Alligator's Sword so I can sacrifice him an' my Swordsman of Landstar ta bring out my Insect Queen!" he said. Instantly, the same card he had won from Inspector Haga crawled from the card, to field. Insect Queen had 2200 ATK points, and 2400 DEF points. "An' I'll summon her in defence mode ta end my turn!" Jou announced. N'I gotta strengthen my defence if dat card's really his Egyptian God.' He thought. The Swords of Revealing Light dispersed; the card's effect had expired.

"Ha! Now even yer magic card's gone! Next turn, you done!" Jou grinned.

"Not so! For now it is YOU that will perish, Jonouchi-sama! I use two magic cards! Cup of Sealed Soul and Seal or Serket!" Both a chalice and a disk appeared dark energy radiating off of them.

"What's that do?" Jou asked with a frown.

"When played in combination with my Temple of the Kings magic card, they summon forth an unbeatable beast known at Mystical Beast of Serket!" The two objects disappeared, leaving in their place, a huge, red, scaly scorpion with shark-like teeth.

"Crap that's ugly!" Jou cried in shock. "An' powerful! Yikes!" he gaped at the beast's ATK power, which was 2500 and it had a DEF of 2000. It was stronger than any of his monsters on the field.

"I have much stronger monsters than THIS in my deck, Jonouchi-sama!" 'Malik' said. "For my Winged Dragon of Ra is the card in the Arc of this very temple!" he said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone's eyes widened, save Namu, who smirked slightly.

'I guess that attending this duel wasn't so useless, after all,' Kaiba thought with a smirk. He frowned slightly when he saw dark clouds looming over the duel field.

"Get KaibaCorp's satellite ready. If that God Card is played, I want to know what's on it," He said.

"Hai!" Mokuba nodded, running from the duel to the control room.

"Now, my Mystical Beast!" 'Malik' commanded. "Attack his Jinzo!" Jou watched in horror as the beast literally ATE his Jinzo, and devoured half his attack points, making it's own rise to 3700.

"No!" Jou cried. It would just keep on getting stronger, now! He drew his card. Useless. "I…I pass," Jou muttered.

"Then, Mystical Beast of Serket, devour his Insect Queen next!" The Queen was destroyed, and Serket's attack rose to 4900.

Jou drew again. 'Still nothing?? Oh man…' "I'll pass again," he said.

"He only has one monster left!" Mai said. "He's going to lose!"

"Have faith, Mai. Jou's not through, yet," Yami Yugi said.

"What…?" She frowned. "But it's hopeless!"

"Just watch," he said.

"You foolish boy!" 'Malik' said. "Beast, get rid of his last monster!" Jou winced as he watched his Fisherman meet his end, raising the beast's attack to 5825. "Now you have no defence left, Jonouchi-sama!" He said. "Your end if near!"

"I wouldn' count of it," Jou said as he drew his card. "I'll pass again,"

"Hn. You are indeed quite foolish," 'Malik' said. "You bragged on about winning, and beating me, yet here you are, at my mercy,"

"I don' think so," Jou said.

"What?" 'Malik' frowned.

"Y'see, ever since we started dis duel, I've got dis weird feelin' in my gut dat tells me dat yer not really who ya say ya are,"

"What??" Everyone's eyes widened.

"'Cause even though ya say yer Malik, ya haven't been actin' like him one bit. Malik's always connivin', and tricky, but you, you duelled fairly an' everythin'!"

"Rrr…" 'Malik' clenched his fist, gritting his teeth. "I am Malik, fool!" He said. "And to prove it, I'll have my Beast of Serket destroy you!" He said. "Attack him, my beast!!"

Jou just closed his eyes, looking ever bit as calm as he would when serious.

"Jonouchi!!!!" They cried in horror. Even Kaiba had a look of shock on his face as he saw the beast's claw reach out for the boy's neck.

'Jonouchi…' He could only stare in horror.

STOP! Malik commanded. The beast's claw stopped mere millimetres from the blonde's neck.

"Wha…?" Jou slowly opened his eyes, blinking when he saw that the claw had stopped. "Why didn't he attack…?"

'Master…?'

Play the Winged Dragon of Ra! 

'What?'

It is the only way to convince them that you are really I! Do it, Rishid! You are my servant, and you will do as told! 

'But Master…!'  
DO IT! 

"I will prove to you that I am Malik, Jonouchi-sama!" 'Malik' announced. "I will summon my Egyptian God, sealed in the Sacred Ark! Mystical Beast of Serket, I sacrifice you to the Almighty Winged Dragon of Ra!" He called out. The beast roared loudly as it shattered from the field, and the Arc at the temple opened up. Golden light sprang forth from it, bathing the field. 

Everyone watched in awe as a molten-gold figure appeared above the field, flickering like pure fire as its attack was revealed to be 5845, and a defence of 2000.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra absorbs all the attack and defence power of the monsters offered, Jonouchi-sama!" 'Malik' said. "You never stood a chance at beating me!" he said.

"I won't give up!" Jou shot back. "You have to attack me for you to win, *Malik*!"

"And I shall! Winged Dragon of Ra, attack and destroy him!" 'Malik' ordered.

Nothing happened. Ra did not move, and Jou's life points did not diminish.

'Something is wrong,' Ishizu frowned as she looked out the window.

Indeed, there was something wrong. Malik's God Card began to glow, as if enraged that a fake had been played. Loud booms of thunder echoed around them, and lightning danced about as rain clouds settled in.

Kaiba eyed those warily, wisely stepping back under a covered area. He did NOT want to transform right now.

"Attack, Ra! I command it!" 'Malik' ordered. But the God in the sky only let out an angered roar, disappearing from the duel field as another clap of thunder was heard, and a lightning bolt struck the field. Jou yelped, momentarily blinded as a heavy downpour started, as if cued by the lightning.

Cold, wet rain fell from the sky, drenching them both as lightning jolted about the sky angrily. "Yaah!" Katsu cried, holding her ears as another loud shock of thunder hit them all. She didn't even notice she had turned into a girl, only trying to keep the booming sound from hurting her eardrums anymore.

'He's a girl?!' Namu gaped at the now-Katsu, eyes wide. Even Isono looked thoroughly confused as Jou's hair turned red, he shrunk slightly, gained curves to his body, and grew breasts.

Still, the lightning clapped about them. It was if the very wrath of the gods was raining down upon them.

"Jou!! Look out for the lightning!!" Yami Yugi cried. Katsu yelped as one struck the ground in front of her feet.

"I'm like a sittin' duck out here!!" She cried. And water conducted electricity… Katsu looked up, face fearful as a lightning bolt came down directly upon her.

Rishid simply closed his eyes in regret. 'I am sorry I failed you, Master Malik.'

The lightning struck them both.

*********************************

^^;; Whoo! I just spent… O__O 4 hours and 58 minutes writing this…! Yipe! I hope you like it, I tried to make it as accurate as possible! Please R&R!

-Ozark the MoonHead.


	3. Magical Mayhem

Katsuya Game.

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yu-Gi-Oh is © of Kazuki Takahashi.

I do not own Ranma 1/2. Ranma 1/2 is © of Rumiko Takahashi.

*********

^___^ Hallo! Okies, there's only really one thing to say this chappie!

****

THANK YOU SO MUCH, BELL-CHAN!!! (Belletiger)

^______^ You've helped SOOO much these past few days, thank you so much! ^__^;; I'd never get this done without you! (Especially since you wrote over half of this!) Thankies mucho!!

***********************

Chapter Three: Magical Mayhem.

***********************

"Jou! Oi! Jonouchi, wake up, ya lazy bum!" Honda called over to the sleeping blonde. Jou had fallen asleep at his desk AGAIN!

"Jou-kun! C'mon, hurry or we'll be late!" Yuugi agreed.

"Huh…?" Jou blinked sleepily, from where he had fallen asleep with his head cradled in his arms. "Late for what…?"

"The soccer game, of course!" Anzu laughed. "Don't tell me you forgot already!"

"Soccer…?" The blonde blinked. 'Oh yeah! That's right,' he thought. 'We were gonna go play soccer after school wit da team…'

"Hey, still daydreaming?" Otogi teased, coming around from behind and grabbing him in a headlock.

"Oooi!" Jou growled, squirming out of his grip. "I'm awake, I'm awake!" he grumbled, sitting up and stretching his arms.

"Hurry up, Jou-kun!" Yuugi smiled. "Ojiisan got a new shipment of cards in today, as well! We can go look after the game!"

"Hai, hai! Just lemme get my bag-" Jou yelped when he accidentally picked it up upside down, spilling his duel monsters' deck all over the floor. "Ack!" he winced.

"Man, you're such a klutz, Jou!" Honda grinned as he bent down with the blonde and helped him pick up all of the cards.

"Oh be quite," he grumbled. It wasn't his fault he was a--he tripped over a table leg, falling to the floor--klutz.

"Smooth move, Jou!" Honda laughed.

"Oh shut it," he grumbled.

"Don't be mad, Jou!" Anzu smiled. "We'll help you pick it all up, don't worry." Jou smiled.

"Heh, thanks, Anz." They all worked together, picking the best cards for his deck as they went along, until they handed it to him.

"Here Jou!" Yuugi smiled. "With his deck you'll be unbeatable!"

Sugoi! Thanks!" Jou grinned as he browsed through the cards, pocketing it a moment later.

"C'mon let's go!" Otogi said. "We'll be late if we don't leave now."

"Yeah!" They nodded.

"Huh? Hey, come on, Jou," Anzu said, blinking back at the blonde still sitting on the floor. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, I would," he nodded. "But I can't seem to move my legs at all."

****

"There will now be a five-minute countdown!" Isono announced. "The first duellist to stand up will be declared the winner; if neither duellist stands by that time, they are both disqualified."

"Jou-kun…" Yami Yuugi gripped his fists tightly, ignoring the rain that continued to pour down from the thick clouds. Rain poured down on both the unconscious figures of 'Malik' and Katsu, drenching them.

Everyone looked anxiously at the duel. Who would stand first…? Well, Kaiba didn't look too worried. Unfortunately, it was a mask. In truth, he was worried sick, despite his apathetic façade.

'Tch, why should I worry? The dumb mutt will stand up any minute,' he thought with a scowl. Of course, the minutes were dragging on, and neither duellist was standing.

****

"What? Are you kidding us?" Honda blinked.

"Nah, seriously, I can't move 'em. Can get a hand here guys?" he asked, looking up at them. He was slightly surprised when one suddenly replaced his friends, standing figure. He recognised him immediately, blinking in confusion. "Kaiba…?"

He gave a warm, half-smile, holding out his hand for him. "Here, take my hand," he murmured softly. Jou blushed lightly, pulling himself up and blinking when Kaiba encircled his arms around him, holding him close.

"K-Kaiba…?" He blushed again, looking up at the teen. "What are you…"

Kaiba chuckled lightly, kissing his lips lightly. "It's time to wake up, pup," he said gently.

****

"Huh…?" Katsu blinked she was suddenly standing on the duel field, rain pouring down on her. The lightning had stopped…

"Jonouchi Katsuya is the winner as his…er…opponent has failed to stand up in the allot time frame!" Isono faltered slightly, unsure whether to call Katsu a boy or girl.

"Huh? I win?" she blinked. The duel field was lowered, and her friends rushed over immediately with cries of worry and congratulations.

Kaiba let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, watching the red head and her friends as they fussed over her, laughing and asking if she was okay. His emotion remained neutral as the rain slowly dissipated, and left only the wet duel field in its wake.

"Guys, really, I'm fine!" Katsu assured them with a grin.

"But you were struck with lightning!" Mai protested. "We thought you'd died!"

"I'm fine!" she laughed, waving a hand and rubbing the back of her head as she cast a wayward glance at Kaiba. "…" A light, soft blush stole across her face as she recalled her dream, and the kiss.

"Hey, shouldn't that guy be getting medical attention…?" Otogi asked.  
"You're right!" They rushed over to the fallen impostor.

"Hey, dude, are ya okay?" Katsu asked as she shook his shoulders gently. Rishid let his eyes crack open, his voice strained as he spoke.

"I failed… Master Malik, please forgive me…" He black out not long after that.

"So he really wasn't Malik…" Katsu murmured.

"But if he isn't…" Eyes went to Namu, where they widened in surprise. His who appearance had been altered. His hair stood straight up, and he look about fives times as psychotic as he had been previously.

"Heh, heh, heh…" he chuckled darkly, a possessed look about him as the Sennen Eye shone brightly on his forehead. (Not the actual Sennen Eye, but the glowing one).

"Hey, what's wit dat guy??" Katsu asked, frowning from where she had Rishid's head in her lap. Malik grinned evilly, licking his lips.

"I must say I'm impressed you saw through my disguise. But you are only half-correct. I am Marik, and I have taken possession of that weak fool, Malik. Rishid had managed to keep me dormant for so long… But now that he's unconscious, there is nothing to stop me," he sneered. He outstretched his Sennen Rod, pointing at Mai. "You will be the first victim in this game, my dear."

"I'd like to see you try," she retorted, glaring.

"You can save any fights until the duel!" Isono announced. "The next duel will commence in fifteen minutes!"

****

"Ahhh…" Jou grinned happily as he felt the hot water poured on him change him back into a full-fledged guy again. "Much better!"

"So that's how it works, huh?" Mai asked, tilting her head in amusement. Jou scowled at her.

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh, nothing…" she smirked amusedly. Jou watched her warily, scowling lightly.

"Forgive me if I don' trust ya at all," he muttered.  
"Hn. You're forgiven," she smirked bemusedly. There was an unsettled silence between the two for a few moments.

Then…

"Mai…?" Jou asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hai, Jonouchi?" she asked as she looked over.

"Will you…be careful out there? Malik...he…please, just be careful, okay?" he murmured, looking away. Mai blinked slightly, before a soft smile touched her lips.

"I always am, Jonouchi." She smirked gently, tilting his chin up enough to peck his cheek. "I'd worry more about Malik, than me," she smirked at Jou's instant blush. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a tournament to win. See ya!" she waved, exiting the room.

Jou touched his cheek, looking quite shocked. His dream of Kaiba instantly came to mind right then, but somehow…he didn't enjoy it as much as he did the kiss from his dream… 'Aw hell no! I ain't queer!' he flushed, cheeks a nice scarlet color. 'I didn't like Kaiba kissin' me, now matter how soft and gentle his lips were…no! "Arrgh!! Kaiba, you're screwing up my mind!!" he cried angrily.

"I hardly doubt even *I* could screw up something you don't have," Kaiba smirked from the doorway.

"Yaaah!!" Jou yelped, spinning around and clutching his chest. "Jesus, Kaiba! Wat da hell are ya doin' in here?!"

"Just checking if you really as good as you claim to be." Kaiba said as Jou blinked, looking confused at him. Him? The great Seto Kaiba asking him if he was ok?? He must be dreaming again.

"Why are you worried about me, Kaiba?" asked Jou a little suspicious. Kaiba just smirked as he pinned the young duellist against the wall.

"Kaiba, what the...?!" before Jou could finish his sentence, Kaiba kissed him to silence him.

"Like I said before, mutt, a good master must take good care of his bitch," Seto smirked.

"I'm not your bitch, you asshole!! And you're not my master!!" Jou snapped.

"Whatever, puppy." Kaiba smirked as he left the room. Jou was still blushing and glaring when he was gone.

"Grr.... that jerk. I will show who's the master, Mr Gizmo."

Then, he heard Isono's voice through the phone that the Duel between Marik and Mai would begin in five minutes. He still remembered what that creep did to him and to Rishid and he knew something very bad would happen to Mai in her duel with him. He just hoped nothing bad DID to her.

The group arrived on the field and Marik was already waiting there, grinning, waiting for his victim.

"Mai, be careful with this creep we don't know what he can do," Jou warned. Mai just smiled to him

"Don't worry Jou. I can beat this guy no problem; then, we're going duel on the finals. You still know own me that duel since you defeat me in the duellist kingdom." She said, smirking as Jou blushed.

Unknown to them, Kaiba was glaring at Mai, very jealous. No one noticed that, except Mokuba who just smirked.

"Jealous, big brother?" Mokuba asked and grinning when Kaiba blushed a little.

"Hn. There's no way I could ever care about that dumb mutt," Kaiba snorted.

"Jou is right might. You can't underestimate Marik. Keep you eyes on him and in your cards." Yami called as Marik walked onto the duel field.

"Opponents, shuffle the other's deck." Isono called. Both Mai and Marik walked to the centre and they shuffled the other's deck. They returned to their side of the field.

"Prepare to the Shadow game, my dear." Marik grinned. He got the Sennen Rod as a dark could began to cover the field.

"DUEL!" Mai and Marik shouted.

***

The other gasped as Mai finally could summon the Winged Dragon of Ra after she took the card from Marik's deck thanks to the effect of her amazon monster. But something went wrong, after summoning the Egyptian God. All that had appeared was a huge golden sphere. The other couldn't understand what was going on. Was that sphere the Winged Dragon of Ra?

"You fool, to summon Ra, you need read the ritual words in the card," Marik laughed. She looked at the card and gasped. That wasn't there before!

"Mokuba, make sure you get a reading from the card," Kaiba murmured beside his brother.

"Right!" he nodded, running from the duel.

"Now there's no monster and no magic card to protect your life points, my dear! My monsters can attack you directly!" Marik grinned.

Out of nowhere, a wall with a Sennen Eye appeared behind of Mai as the cuffs in the wall trapped her. They clamped down on her ankles and wrists, preventing her from moving. 'N-nani?! This is only a game!!' she thought with fear. She suddenly arched, crying in anguish as she felt the electric current throughout her body.

"Now my dear, you're going to be a perfect sacrifice for the Egyptian God," Marik smirked as he began to chant in Egyptian.

The sphere began to open, revealing a huge golden dragon with shining red eyes as it roared. It was the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Now, my beast, attack the rest of her life points and destroy her soul!" Marik ordered with a maniac grin. Ra's eyes shone a deep crimson as it began its attack. Jou was in horror. If Ra attacked Mai directly, she would die! Jou rushed to the field.

"Jou, Come back here!!" Yami shouted desperately. Even Kaiba's eyes widened.

'Is he crazy!?'

"Hey, stop right there or else you will be disqualified!" Isono shouted. Jou didn't listen to him as he rushed to Mai, trying to free her. Ra would attack any second!

"That the hell? Holograms shouldn't be solid!" Jou growled as he struggled to pull the chains from the stone slab.

"Jou, get out! You'll be killed!" Mai shouted. Jou just ignored her, trying even harder..

"I will not let you going through this! You're my friend, Mai, should know that!" He said. Tears rolled down in her face at this. 'Jou…'

Ra let loose his attack. Before anyone could do anything, they gasped in horror what they saw.

Kaiba was on the field, using his backs as a shield to protect Jou and Mai from the attack.

"KAIBA!!" shouted Jou in horror.


	4. Is this Love?

Katsuya Game

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

--------------------

Chapter Four: Is This Love?

--------------------

Jou couldn't believe his eyes.   
  
Seto Kaiba, someone who had treated him like dirt, who picked on him, and called him names, was risking his very life to protect him. "KAIBA!" Jou shouted in horror, eyes wide with shock and fear. That attack could very well kill him! Why would he do something like that?!   
  
Kaiba glanced over at Jou with a faint, half-smirk. He couldn't believe what he was doing, either. It had been pure instinct, and now it was too late to back out. He wasn't given a second more to think as the sudden burst of pure energy contacted squarely with his back.   
  
His pupils shrunk to mere dots as a huge amount of strain appeared on his face. His teeth were clenched so hard he was sure they would crack from the pressure he applied to them in his attempt to keep back a loud cry of pain. It felt as if it was burning into his very soul! This was pain like he had never felt, and it was as if it were tearing him apart from the inside.   
  
"Kaiba!!!" Jou cried in horror. Oh gods, he was going to die at this rate! He-he had to do something! But what?? There wasn't anything he could possibly think of to do for the brunet at all! He felt his stomach churn as he saw the pain expression on Kaiba's face. "No..." he whispered. The words were barely audible.   
  
Everyone watched in horror as the attack faded out. It was a miracle, when they saw the brunet was standing; but only just. His form smoked faintly, and he took in deep, laboured breaths. They couldn't see his eyes, his hair shadowing his face. His arms hung limply at his sides, and for a moment, it looked as if he had escaped the death that had been served to him.   
  
For a moment, even Marik stared wide-eyed at the brunet. "No...there is no way he could still be standing!" he protested. And it seemed that the psychotic duelist was right, for not a moment later, Kaiba gave a hollow, faint chuckle. His legs gave out, and his body fell limply to the duel field.   
  
Jonouchi blanched. "Kaiba!!" he cried, rushing to his side. "Kaiba! Kaiba! Wake up!!" he cried desperately, shaking at his shoulders. "Kaiba! Damnit, wake up!" he said, feeling his eyes get a little wetter. The others were silent, only able to watch as the blonde feebly tried to shake the brunet back into consciousness. Every attempt was unsuccessful.   
  
"Ni...niisama!" Mokuba cried, tears falling from his eyes as he rushed towards the duel platform. "Niisama!!!"   
  
"Hold it right there," Marik grinned as he held out the Sennen Rod. "Mai's life points have reached zero, which means I've won the duel," he grinned. "You do recall our little agreement, don't you my dear?"   
  
"Wh…what…?" Mai asked, clearly dazed as she stared up at the psychotic looking Egyptian.   
  
"I know your memory has failed you, so let's just get to the point, my dear," he grinned as he held the Sennen rod out in front of him, the eye on the mystical item shining brightly as Mai gave a cry of pain.   
  
Jou and the others watched in horror as the blonde woman fell lifelessly to the duel platform, eyes closed and unmoving. "You… You bastard…" he choked out, shadow falling over his eyes as he clenched a fist. Wet pearls fell from his eyes as he looked up, eyes full of hate and anger.   
  
"Hn," Marik smirked. "The girl knew what she was doing by accepting my challenge, so it was her own fault. As for Kaiba, he was a fool. It's a shame he couldn't have died, but I doubt he'll be up and about anytime soon," he grinned. "Now, I believe that the next duel is about to begin. And since it's not my turn for now, I bid you all adieu." They all glared at the retreating for of Marik, paramedics rushing up to retrieve the two victims of the intense duel.   
  
"Take them both to the infirmary right away!" Isono ordered as Kaiba and Mai were loaded onto stretchers. Mokuba and Jou were the first to follow after the two, looks of worry on their face. Jou still couldn't believe it… Kaiba had risked his life for him. He didn't know if he could say the same. 'And then Mai…' He felt his eyes get wet again, and he was forced to wipe them away swiftly as Yami laid a hand on his shoulders.   
  
"I'm sure Kaiba will be fine, Jou-kun," he said. He knew that, even if Jou refused to admit it, he cared more fore the brunet than he let on.   
  
"Y-yeah, I know," he said shakily as he watched the doctors fit him onto a bed, giving him a respirator and checking his pulse. 'Please be alright' he prayed silently, watching as the younger Kaiba went immediately to his brother's side, tiny tears escaping his eyes as well.   
  
"You guys, if Kaiba's in here, what's going to happen to his duel?" Honda asked hesitantly.   
  
"All we can do is wait half an hour," Isono admitted as he stood behind them. "Mr. Kaiba's rules state that clearly, and even if it is himself, he'd want them followed." Jou bit his lip. 'Come on, Kaiba…wake up already…'   
  
"I can't believe Kaiba did something like that…" Otogi murmured. "I mean, he's always said that he's hated Jou. So why would he go through all the trouble to protect him and Mai like that?"   
  
"Jou?" Anzu looked to the blonde duelist. He looked quite distraught as well, biting his lip in worry. His expression changed, however, when he was addressed.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Do you have any idea why Kaiba did what he did?" Yuugi asked, taking the place on Yami. Jou shook his head faintly.   
  
"No. It doesn't make any sense at all… I mean he's treated me like crap an' stuff. It makes no sense at all." There was a silence that fell over the room as they watched the expression of anguish upon the blonde's face.   
  
"We should go check on Ryou," Yuugi said after a moment. "We'll leave you two here, okay?" Yuugi said, ignoring the blinks he got from the group. Jou nodded mutely, not really caring as he moved beside Mokuba. He paid them little heed as the left, leaving him with the unconscious Kaiba and the worried Mokuba.   
  
"Gomen ne, Mokuba…" Jou murmured after a while. "I didn't think anything like this was going to happen."   
  
"It's okay, Jou-kun," he shook his head. "I knew niisama would probably do something like this." Jou looked down at the youth in surprise.   
  
"Wha?" Mokuba gave a small smile, holding Seto's hand gently.   
  
"Niisama really likes you. I know he'd never admit it to your face or anything, but he really does care. I know he may not show it in the best way, but…he really does." He turned to face Jou. "Niisama doesn't get close to people because he's afraid of being hurt."   
  
"Mokuba, I…" Jou was flabbergasted. Kaiba liked him? For real? "He likes me??" Mokuba couldn't help but give a small laugh at the blonde's reaction.   
  
"Well, by the way he gushes over you in his journal, I'd definitely say yes."   
  
"He WRITES about me?!" he gaped in shock. 'Wow…that's kinda flattering…and creepy…' "Um…what…what does he write about me…?" he asked, cheeks tinted a soft pink hue.   
  
Mokuba smiled slightly. "I think he'll tell you that when he wants to. Just…be patient with him, okay?" Jou flushed, and Mokuba could instantly tell he liked the CEO back.   
  
"Nnn…" Both teens looked over to the brunet at the sound that fell past his lips. His brow was furrowed, and it appeared he was waking up.   
  
"Niisama…?" Mokuba asked hopefully, holding the brunet's hand in his own.   
  
"Ugh…" Kaiba groaned, brow furrowing again as cerulean eyes of ice slowly cracked open. The room slowly came back into focus, and he frowned out of reflex when he saw Jou. "What are you doing here, mutt?"   
  
Any sympathy the blonde had for the brunet just went out the window with the 'mutt' comment, and he glared heatedly at him. "I ain't no dog, Kaiba! An' if ya must know, I was worried about you, ya prick!"   
  
Kaiba blinked at that. "Worried?"   
  
"We all were, niisama," Mokuba said with a half-smile. "When you got hit with Ra's blast…" He trailed off, reliving the terrible memory. Kaiba's expression turned to a slightly less harsh one.   
  
"Mokuba, I'm fine." And to prove it, he sat up, only wincing slightly. His back ached something terrible.   
  
"Uh…you sure you should be sittin' up like that?" Jou asked, blinking slightly. "I mean, ya just got blasted in the back by Ra…"   
  
"I'm fine, mutt," Kaiba glared. "I don't need your pity."   
  
"I wasn't pitying ya!" Jou shot back, anger burning in his eyes. "See if I ever care about you again!" he huffed, stalking from the room in anger.   
  
"Niisama…" Mokuba began, giving his brother a sad and disappointed look.   
  
"Don't even begin," Kaiba muttered, eyes dark as he looked to the side. 'The mutt was actually worried…?'   
  
"But Niisama…!"   
  
"No. We're not discussing this anymore; I have a duel to win," he said, eyes full of thought and a thirst to win as he forced himself to stand up. Mokuba could only sigh heavily.   
  
"Sooner or later, you're going to realize that you like him," Mokuba said. "And when you do, he might have already gotten together with someone else." Kaiba ignored the comment, and kept walking.

-------------------------------

Jou sighed heavily as he plopped down on the couch in his room. Kaiba had won his duel, despite his injuries and Ishizu's assurance that he would fail. 'Kaiba…' His tired gaze hardened. 'Where does he get off, insultin' me like that? Gargh! He's such a prick!!!' He threw one cushion at the door, the only noise being the small thud of contact against the door, and then again on the floor.   
  
"What does he have against me?!" he growled. "I ain't done nothin' to him at all…!" Jou gave an exasperated sighed as he rolled over onto his stomach, one arm draped over the edge of it. "Can't he see I don't want to fight anymore…?" He just didn't get Kaiba. He acted like a total prick, but yet he risked his life to save him! 'Not to mention kissin' me an' stuff…' He felt a flush rise to his cheeks. "What do I care? He's just a big jerk anyway!" he muttered to himself, scowling at a poor defenseless couch cushion.   
  
Knowing full well that he wouldn't be getting much sleep right then, he sighed once more and sat up, running a hand through his hair. He was lucky the others had agreed to bunk with Yuugi for the night. He stood, not bothering to don his shoes, and walked out of his room, arms behind his head as he moved down the hall. The sound of padded feet was barely audible as he walked slowly, eye deeply clouded with thought.   
  
'Gods, this is so confusing… Do I like Kaiba? At all? I mean…gaaah, I don't know what I mean! I slept with the guy, but he seduced me! But he risked his life for me, but argh!!' "I'm so confused…" he groaned, flopping against a wall with a small thud.   
  
"What's a pup like you doing out so late without you Master?" Jou looked up with a scowl at the standing, cross-armed figure of Kaiba, dressed only in his black outfit, white coat missing.   
  
"What's it to you, Kaiba? You ain't my Master." Kaiba looked at Jou with an unreadable expression. His eyes were full of thought, and solemnity.   
  
"Jonouchi, we need to talk," he said. Jou glared.   
  
"Fuck you! You've treated me like total crap!" he shot back. "I hate you." His eyes were downcast and his arms looped about his knees. Giving a sigh, Kaiba walked over so that he stood towering over him, looking down as Jou looked up. "…What?" Jou asked when the brunet made no motion to speak.   
  
"Mutt."   
  
"Kaiba, I ain't a dog, an' you know it," Jou growled out. "I'm not gonna just come to yer beck an' call, y'hear?" The brunet seemed unfazed as he knelt in front of the blonde, azure eyes locked with uncertain honey ones. "Wha-"   
  
"I'm tired of this," Kaiba cut off. Jou blinked at him, feeling uneasiness within him.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm tired of this. Fighting. And I know you are too," he said, eyes serious and unblinking. The look sent shivers down Jou's spine as he swallowed, taking a shaky breath. "I don't want to keep up this charade, mutt. I'm tired of fighting with you."   
  
"M-me too," Jou agreed uncertainly. "Where…where do we-" His words were cut off again. But this time, not by words. He stared in shock at the brunet, whose lips had claimed his own. Eyes shut, lips soft. Jou couldn't find the will to respond, completely awed as the CEO slowly pulled back.   
  
"Shut up. You talk too much," he murmured, forehead rested against the blonde's. Jou was speechless. Okay, he officially had NO idea what the hell was going on. But he shut his mouth anyway, watching the brunet wordlessly as he stood. "Come." It was almost a command, and had he been in the right state of mind, he'd have most likely had a retort to that. But, being as flabbergasted as he was he could only nod dumbly and stumble to follow after him.   
  
This… It was all too confusing! Kaiba didn't want to fight anymore? Did that mean he liked him? Or was he finally fed up with the blonde? 'But he wouldn't have kissed me…right?' Doubt clouded all his thoughts as he followed after Kaiba like some lost puppy. 'How ironic,' he thought sarcastically. 'Please, please let this turn out okay…' he prayed silently as they came to the CEO's personal quarters, the metal door sliding open with the quick flick of a card.   
  
"Uh…Kaiba? Um…why am I he-" and once again, he was cut off by the brunet as he kissed him suddenly, pulling him by the front of his shirt. "Mrph!" Jou cried out, the sound muffled by Kaiba's lips. 'What the hell?!'   
  
"I told you to shut up," Kaiba said as he pulled away. Jou felt his cheeks heat up as he glared.   
  
"You prick! You think you can just drag me over here to-"   
  
"You followed me." Kaiba smirked at the dumbfounded look on the blonde's face. "Now, if you've finished making a fool of yourself, shall we begin?" Jou frowned.   
  
"Begin…what, exactly?" Kaiba sighed.   
  
"The discussion."   
  
"Oh. Right," he flushed. He followed the brunet to a table in the middle of the room, sitting across from him and shifting awkwardly. "So…"   
  
"Let's face it," Kaiba said. 'Always one to get to the point,' Jou thought with slight mirth. "Neither of us enjoy fighting with the other. Correct?" Jou nodded mutely. "Good. Then we can agree on a temporary truce for this tournament. You don't both me, I don't bother you. Sound fair?" Jou could only stare.   
  
"Wh-what?! That's all you wanted?!" he cried. Kaiba looked less than impressed.   
  
"You expected more?" Jou just glared.   
  
"You asshole!! I thought you at least had a heart or something! I don't get you at all!" he cried. "Sometimes you act like a total ass, others you try and control me, and just now, ya fckin' kissed me!! How the hell am I supposed to feel, with you toying with my emotions all the time?!"   
  
Kaiba was silent for a long while, letting the blonde vent until he was flushed and breathing heavily from his outburst. "Don't…you have anything…to say?!" Jou growled out.   
  
"I do, in fact," he replied coolly. "I don't know what kind of unsettled feelings you have for me, but I can assure you that I have none for you. My actions were solely based on convincing you to come with me."   
  
The words were like a knife to the heart for Jou. He could only stare, gaping at the CEO in complete and utter horror. 'Kaiba…he…that bastard…' Jou could feel his hands tighten in anger and the trembled with the force he clenched them with. His head hung, and he gave a bitter laugh. "Ha…I knew it…" he said, voice cracking slightly. "I knew you were nothing but a heartless bastard…" He felt tears flowing from his eyes as he gave a bitter laugh. "I was such a fool…"   
  
"If you think I had any attraction to you whatsoever, then yes, you are," Kaiba replied, eyes unfeeling. "Now, if you have no further business you'd wish to discuss, leave."   
  
"I hate you…" Jou whispered, looking up slowly. Honey eyes were full of hate and anger, tears rolling down his face. "I wish I'd never met you!" he yelled, a gripped fist coming up to punch Kaiba squarely in the face.   
  
Kaiba grunted, falling back to the floor with a bewildered look on his face, rubbing his cheek. "What the…?" He watched as Jou glared at him, before rushing from the room. The brunet just blinked a again, shaking his head. "What the hell is wrong with him…?"

-----------

R&R kudasai!


End file.
